Eh? Eeh? EHH!
by Kapten Skylar
Summary: Yang kami tahu, persahabatan itu indah. "Aku, Sakura, Naruto baik Sasuke, pernah melewati di mana kami selalu tertawa bahagia, melupakan Romansa SMA, karena bagi kami persahabatan sudah cukup." FULL FRIENDSHIP. Slight romance, (GAK ADA ROMANCE ANTAR PERSAHABATAN MEREKA), and please go away and sorry for PairFanatikPisan.
1. Chapter 1

Halo salam kenal sy Newbi abal yang berani-beraninya ikut meramaikan fandom ini. Saya suka sekali Hinata, maka dari itu ini kisah mengenai dia yang baru masuk sekolah menengah atas, mungkin idenya sangatlah pasaran.. oiya disini pairing nya pun nggak seperti biasanya.. jadi mohon maaf karena kesukaan saya yang aneh ini, alias memasang pairing Hinata dengan yang lain selain Sasuke dan Naruto, ehh tapi saya SasuHina and NaruHina Lovers lho, tapi aku sama sekali ngga ada ide sama pairing itu.. Tapi ini lebih menceritakan keseharian Hinata dan Sakura di Konoha High School.

Oke deh tanpa banyak omong langsung aja.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Eh? Eeh? EHH?! © Saitou-Senichi

Warning : kekurangan disana-sini, OOC (semoga tidak terlalu), abal? Ide pasaran?, Newbi.

kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca nanti merusak mata dan hati? tombol close selalu ada di pojok kanan atas warna merah. Kritik saran bahkan flame diterima karena saya newbi.. tapi tolong tidak menggunakan kata-kata kasar ya hee.

.

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Sekolah baru lembaran baru?<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Awal musim semi memang selalu dinantikan banyak orang, terkecuali beberapa orang yang memiliki alergi serbuk bunga. Bulan ini pun adalah awal upacara penerimaan murid baru di Konoha High School. Semua murid baru berbaris rapi dan tenang, kecuali..

"Heh teme.." bisik pria berambut pirang.

"Hn?" jawab pria berambut raven.

"Itu yang di pinggir panggung bukankah Aniki mu?" tanya nya sembari menunjuk salah satu panitia berambut hitam panjang di ikat longgar.

"Hn," Jawabnya dengan nada bangga(?)

"Heh teme, bukankah itu saudara jauh mu, ah dia juga bersama adiknya, wah.. dan itu.."

"Diam dobe! Kau membuat semua orang memandang kearah sini!" ucap pria berambut raven dengan nada geram tanpa menoleh ke arah si pembuat onar, pura-pura tidak mengenalinya.

"Eeh?" ke dua bola mata _shappire _pria itu melihat ke segala arah, sedetik kemudian dia menengguk ludahnya karena menyadari tatapan maut beserta aura membunuh dari berbagai arah yang menuju kearahnya.

Sang kepala sekolah―Sarutobi berdehem mencoba mencairkan suasana. Lalu kembali berpidato. Disana diujung barisan perempuan. perempuan bersurai indigo terlihat mencuri-curi pandang terhadap pria berambut pirang tersebut.

"Nee, Hina-chan jangan menatap si baka Naruto terus.. Nanti kamu tertular virus kebodohan nya," bisik nya tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Eeehh?!, Sa..sakura a-aku ti-tidak me-memperhatikan Na-Naruto," wajah Hinata merona sambil mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangan nya ke depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura memicingkan matanya, "He? Kami semua sudah tahu, kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan rasa suka mu itu."

Panas merambat hingga telinga, matanya berkunang-kunang, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Terakhir yang ia lihat dan dengar adalah teriakan Sakura dan beberapa orang yang mengkrumuni nya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Beberapa jam kemudian Hinata sadar, ia mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba memfokuskan pandangan lalu ia mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi sampai-sampai dia berakhir di ruangan putih ini.

"Hina-chan.. kau sudah baikan?" sebuah suara feminim masuk kedalam pendengaran Hinata, ia menoleh ke arah suara, terlihatlah Sakura dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Sakura yang mengerti akan tatapan Hinata yang meminta penjelasan, ia berkata "Kau pingsan saat upacara, dan semua sudah pulang." Jelas Sakura.

Hinata berdiri lalu melihat jam yang bertengger di dinding samping rak kaca tempat meletakan berbagai obat, jam menunjukan pukul lima sore, "S..selama itukah?" tanyanya yang dijawab hanya dengan anggukan Sakura.

"Kita pulang sudah sore," ajak Sakura.

"Iya."

Sekolah baru seharusnya lembar baru, tapi mungkin tidak bagi Hinata. Dia sudah berteman dengan Sakura dari sekolah menengah pertama. Sebenarnya dengan Sasuke dan Naruto pun sama. Hanya saja Hinata dengan mereka berdua hanya sebatas kenal tidak lebih. Oh salahkan Hinata yang selalu pingsan bila disapa apalagi didekati oleh Naruto. Dan untuk Sasuke, Hinata bahkan lebih memilih duduk paling ujung selatan bila Sasuke duduk di barat, intinya dia tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan pria bermarga Uchiha itu. bukan benci, hanya saja Sasuke terlalu menakutkan bagi Hinata.

Ketukan sepatu menggema dikoridor, kelas-kelas yang sudah kosong, matahari yang mulai terbenam membuat suasana seram menjadi kental.

"Ternyata sekolahan sewaktu sore menyeramkan juga ya," ucap Sakura merapatkan badannya pada Hinata.

Teng teng teng teng

Terdengar nada bel seperti bunyi bel di stasiun kereta menggema di seluruh koridor, beberapa detik setelah bunyi bel, terdengar suara wanita dari dalam intercom yang terpasang disetiap kelas dan seluruh lorong.

_Perhatian kepada seluruh siswa, sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul lima kosong-kosong, bagi siswa yang masih berada di dalam kelas maupun didalam ruangan ekskul, diharapkan segera pulang. Terima kasih._

Suara bel dengan nada seperti tadi mengakhiri pengumuman yang selalu terdengar ketika jam lima sore.

"Nee. Hina-chan lebih baik kita bergegas keluar," ajak Sakura.

"Iya," jawab Hinata.

Hinata dan Sakura melewati beberapa kelas yang memang sudah kosong. Saat melewati kelas 3-9, ekor mata Hinata menangkap sesosok bayangan. Hinata berhenti, tangan nya menarik blazer Sakura.

"T..tunggu Sakura,"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Se..sepertinya t-tadi a-ada siswa yang tertidur dikelas tiga sembilan, a-apa lebih baik kita bangunkan saja?"

"Hinata.. Seharusnya senpai itu mendengar pengumuman tadi. Jika dia tetap disana mungkin sedang menunggu seseorang," sebenarnya Sakura tidak mau memasuki kelas itu, dia hanya ingin segera pulang bersama Hinata.

"T..tapi apakah sakura ingat kejadian sewaktu disekolah dulu?"

Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Oh sewaktu Naruto tertidur dalam kelas dengan mengenakan earphone? Lalu terbangun sewaktu malam tiba? Hahaha," sakura terkekeh mengingat kejadian sewaktu SMP, "Itu sih namanya bodoh," lanjutnya.

"Iie.. Naruto-kun tidak bodoh S-Sakura," Hinata mencoba membela.

Sakura menghela napas, "Ya baiklah, sekali-kali kita boleh juga jadi penyelamat."

"Penyelamat?"

"Iya, biar senpai itu tidak merasakan pengalaman yang buruk karena terbangun ditengah malam, apalagi didalam kelas yang menakutkan." Sakura bergidik sendiri membayangkan dirinya yang mengalami hal seperti itu.

Sakura dan Hinata berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas 3-9 dengan Sakura yang berada di depan. Saat memasuki kelas baik Hinata maupun Sakura tetap didekat pintu, mereka merasa tidak sopan jika langsung berjalan dan menggoyangkan tubuh kakak kelas nya yang sedang tertidur. Disana di bangku pojok paling belakang dekat dengan jendela yang mengarah ke lapangan terlihatlah seorang wanita, kepala wanita tersebut menempel pada meja, wajahnya ditutupi oleh kedua tangan dan rambutnya yang panjang, pose seorang siswa yang tengah tertidur didalam kelas, itulah kesimpulan dalam benak Hinata sewaktu melewati kelas ini.

"Permisi senpai.. Sekarang sudah jam lima sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup," ucap sakura ramah.

Tidak ada jawaban dari si kakak kelas itu, hanya ada angin dingin yang masuk melalui jendela dekat bangku kakak kelas itu. Sakura mulai berjalan mendekat, tapi lengan blazer yang ia kenakan di tarik oleh Hinata, Sakura menoleh pada Hinata. Hinata hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan seperti, aku-enggan-kesana.

Sakura menghela napas, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin membangunkan senpai itu? Memberitahunya bahwa sekarang sudah waktunya pulang," bisik sakura.

Hinata menggeleng kepalanya dengan keras, "T..tapi le-lebih b-baik dari sini saja."

"Nanti senpai nya _nggak_ bangun."

Sakura maju beberapa langkah, Hinata berjalan dibelakangnya dengan tangan menggenggam kuat ujung blazer Sakura.

"Sen―oh tuhan! Hime kau ken―" sebelum sakura menyuarakan ke-protesan nya akan lengan nya yang ditarik-tarik, kedua alis Sakura bertaut, "Hina-chan kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

Telunjuk Hinata yang bergetar mengarah ke arah bawah bangku yang diduduki oleh kakak kelas tersebut. Sakura mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Hinata.

"?!" mata sakura membelalak, lututnya lemas, bahunya ikut gemetar, dia tidak bisa bergerak.

Apa yang dilihat Sakura dan Hinata adalah nyata, kakak kelas itu, KAKAK KELAS ITU.. tidak memiliki pinggul sampai kaki, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis mereka. Tiba-tiba si kakak kelas itu bangun, lebih tepatnya mulai menggerakan kepalanya. Hinata yang lebih dahulu sadar, langsung menyambar lengan Sakura dan meninggalkan kelas itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" disepanjang koridor selain terdengar suara derapan langkah kaki yang cepat. Juga diiringi teriakan Sakura. Hinata dan Sakura berlari begitu cepat tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"AKU BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MEMASUKI KELAS ITU!" kedua nya mengucapkan ikrar dengan nada yang berbeda, Sakura dengan teriakan nya yang melengking, dan Hinata dengan suaranya yang lirih.

_Beginilah kisah awalku bersekolah di Konoha High School. Yang diawali oleh sesuatu berbau mistis! Lembaran baru hidupku sepertinya akan lebih berwarna(?) atau lebih tepatnya menyeramkan.. _

.

Matahari sepenuhnya sudah terbenam, menampakan garis-garis berwarna merah dilangit yang mulai menghitam. Mereka berdua tetap berlari meskipun gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat didepan mata. Mereka saling mengutuk diri sendiri. Hinata dengan rasa welas asih nya yang membuat mereka begini, dan Sakura dengan sifat jahilnya yang menggoda Hinata sampai pingsan dan berakhir dengan seperti ini. Mereka saling bergenggaman tangan agar satu sama lain tidak terpisah.

Namun disana, dilantai atas tepatnya lantai kelas tiga sembilan. Terlihatlah sosok wanita dengan pinggul sampai kaki yang terpotong, sedang bertopang dagu di jendela yang terbuka. Dia menyeringai, menampakan garis bibirnya yang panjang mencapai telinga.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Tuhkan beneran deh, saya nggak bisa bikin genre romance(?) pasti ujung-ujungnya Horror ~,~ . untuk gambarnya pasti ada yang mikir, inih orang ga nyambung banget antara cerita sama gambar.. soalnya nanti di chapter berapa gitu ada madara sama izuna, aku pengen nya yang baca ngebayangin muka mereka nya yg ada di gambar ituh.

akhir kata.

Mind to review? Kritik saran diterima.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sahabat

Halo! saya kembali lagi,. terima kasih buat ... review kamu. Makasih juga buat yg silent readers itu juga kalo ada,.Ada yang bingung gak sih sama cerita saya? Saya harap nggak. Semoga terhibur dengan cerita abal saya yang sama sekali MINIM pengalaman nulis ROMANCE.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Eh? Eeh? EHH?! © Saitou-Senichi

Warning : kekurangan disana-sini, OOC (semoga tidak terlalu), abal? Ide pasaran?, Newbi.

Pairing :

kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca nanti merusak mata dan hati? tombol close selalu ada di pojok kanan atas warna merah. Kritik saran bahkan flame diterima karena saya newbi.. tapi tolong tidak menggunakan kata-kata kasar ya hee.

'

'

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : Sahabat<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Musim semi itulah yang terpikirkan ketika melihat bunga sakura bermekaran. Pohon sakura yang tertanam di pinggir Konoha High School pun bermekaran menampakan kemilau warna dan keharuman nya. Terlihat beberapa siswa dan siswi berjalan memasuki sekolah kesayangan mereka.

Disana didalam kelas 1-7, terdengar berbagai celotehan mengisi dalam kelas tersebut. Yang biasanya mengacu seputar perkenalan teman baru, kakak kelas yang tampan atau cantik tiada tara dan lain-lain. Mereka sudah mengetahui dimana kelas mereka berada tepat setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru. Didalam kelas―yang berada di bangku barisan kedua dekat pintu, deretan ke-empat dari depan sebut saja Naruto sedang mengamati beberapa murid yang berada di dalam ruangan kelas nya.

"Heh Teme.. Sakura dan Hinata kok tidak ada ya? Bukankah kita sekelas dengan mereka? Kau tahu tidak mereka dimana?"

"Hn,"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan mata berbinar, "Benarkah? Dimana mereka?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa ekspresi yang sebenarnya tidak memperhatikan, dia tetap memainkan rubik.

Naruto mendecak kesal, "Aishh.. jawaban mu sungguh ambigu, Teme!" ia tetap mencari-cari berharap mendapati seorang wanita bersurai merah jambu dan indigo.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, _Ehh? Ambigu? semenjak kapan si Dobe berkata seperti orang pintar? Biasanya kan dia selalu bilang 'jawaban mu tidak jelas', bukannya ambigu? _Sasuke membatin. Sungguh aneh mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto seperti kata 'Ambigu' .

"Kemarin pun Sakura tidak terlihat dimana―, eh Teme kau mendengarkan ku tidak sihh?!"

"Diam Dobe! aku tidak tahu mereka dimana, aku bukan lah _baby siter_ me―" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasuke mendapati kedua sosok yang dicari Naruto memasuki kelas. Sontak Naruto menengok ke arah pandangan Sasuke, pandangan Naruto mendapati kedua sosok yang ia cari dan tanpa ragu ia melambaikan tangan.

"Sakura! Hinata! Disebelah sini," teriakan nya berhasil membuat kedua wanita tersebut yang sedari tadi berjalan terhuyung-huyung dan menunduk mulai mendongak.

Wajah mereka kusut, tampak lingkaran hitam berada di bawah mata mereka. Dan tidak lupa cara mereka membungkuk sungguh seperti pakaian yang dijemur,"Hiiii~" satu respon yang mereka terima dari pria berambut pirang itu.

"W..wajah ka-kalian kenapa begitu?" bagus sekarang Naruto mengambil character Hinata.

Sakura memilih duduk dibangku deretan ke empat dekat jendela yang mengarah ke koridor, di ikuti pula oleh Hinata yang memilih duduk didepan Sakura. Sebelah alis Naruto naik, heran dengan keadaan sahabat nya.

"Tumben sekali Hinata mau duduk di sebelah si Teme," mata Naruto melirik punggung Hinata, lalu beralih kepada Sasuke lalu kembali lagi pada Hinata.

Hinata berbalik dengan muka sedikit memerah, "D..Di s-sini pi-pintu ke-keluar nya lebih dekat."

Naruto tidak mengerti akan jawaban Hinata, terlebih Sasuke. Meskipun mereka tidak pernah berbicara banyak satu sama lain, tapi ia tahu bagaimana sifat nona Hyuga ini. Hinata tidak pernah mau dekat-dekat dengan dia. Bahkan tiga tahun bersekolah di SMP yang sama pun, setiap Sasuke memilih bangku deretan belakang, Hinata akan memilih bangku yang berada didepan, ralat paling depan mungkin bangku guru nya? Oke itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Alasan yang aneh," Sasuke mendelik ke arah Hinata. Mata nya yang mengintimidasi membuat Hinata mengkeret.

Hinata tahu hal itu, tapi dia lebih mengubur rasa takut nya terhadap Sasuke daripada harus duduk di bangku dekat jendela yang mengarah ke lapangan. Dia _kapok_, mungkin trauma? Bukan hanya dia yang trauma bahkan Sakura pun trauma. mereka mewanti-wanti jikalau makhluk kemarin tiba-tiba berada didalam kelas, _toh_ dia maupun Sakura bisa keluar dengan cepat dari kelas, entah dari pintu keluar kelas tersebut, maupun menerjang kaca jendela yang mengarah koridor. Itu antisipasi.. ya seperti ungkapan sedia payung sebelum hujan.

"M..ma-maaf" gumam Hinata.

Hinata lebih memilih bergelut dengan aura mencekam Sasuke yang jelas-jelas masih makhluk hidup yang bernyawa, catat MAKHLUK HIDUP YANG BERNYAWA! Daripada menghadapi.. ewh.. dia tidak berani menyebutnya maupun memikirkan nya, mengingat hal itu pun sudah membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

Beberapa menit kemudian munculah seorang wanita dari balik pintu, seorang wanita bersurai merah maroon.

"Ehh? Bukan nya itu ibumu Naruto?" Sakura berbisik.

"Hehe tentu saja, ibuku guru bahasa asing disini," ucapnya dengan bangga.

"Tapi sayang nya kepintaran ibumu tidak menurun padamu.. aku curiga sebenarnya kau ini anak siapa," itu terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Sasuke berkata tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mendesis, "Tentu saja aku anaknya datebayyo!"

"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan saya Namikaze Kushina guru bahasa asing kalian, salam kenal." Kushina memperkenalkan diri, "Oh lalu siapa ketua kelas disini?" tanya nya.

Seluruh siswa minus Sasuke, Hinata dan Sakura langsung menunjuk sesosok lelaki yang tengah mengorek lubang hidung― Nara Shikamaru. Yang ditunjuk hanya mendengus lalu berkata, "_Mendokusai_."

Hinata memperhatikan Shikamaru lalu membatin, _kenapa ia menjadi ketua kelas?_ Sehati dengan Hinata, Sakura memilih bertanya pada Naruto.

"Heh dia itu siapa? Kenapa semuanya menunjuk kearah dia?" Kedua bola matanya tak lepas dari pria yang disebut ketua kelas.

"Ah dia Nara Shikamaru. Kemarin setelah pembagian kelas, kami langsung memilih dia menjadi ketua kelas, jadi wajar saja kami semua menunjuk kearah nya," jawab Naruto rancu.

Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan itu hanya bisa ber-oh ria, lalu kembali memperhatikan guru berambut merah maroon tersebut.

"Baik kita akan mulai belajar bahasa," ucap Kushina dengan riang.

"Bahasa apa bu? Bahasa Inggris? Atau bahasa qolbu?" celetuk lelaki berambut coklat.

Kushina menatap muridnya itu dengan penuh selidik, "kita akan belajar bahasa Belanda.." matanya tertuju pada name tag yang terpasang di blazer murid tersebut, "...Inuzuka Kiba," ia menekan kan pada nama si lelaki itu.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Belanda, tiba-tiba satu ujung alis Sasuke berkedut. Ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia memang sangatlah lemah dalam hal belajar bahasa asing selain bahasa Inggris. Sebagian siswa ada yang mendengarkan dengan seksama, ada yang mencatat, ada pula yang terbengong-bengong karena tidak fokus. Salah satu nya Uchiha Sasuke, ia memilih menutup matanya dan melipat tangan nya didepan dada. Memperlihatkan pose angkuhnya.

"Heh teme kau tidur ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," jawabnya

"Kau harus mendengarkan dan mencermatinya baik-baik Teme, kau tahukan ibuku itu paling tidak suka di acuhkan," Naruto memperingatkan.

"Dengan menutup mata pun, aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan nya dengan menggunakan bahasa itu," ucapnya enteng.

Sasuke tidak sadarkah ucapan mu yang kelewat angkuh itu terdengar oleh Kushina?

Ctek

Hinata menoleh ke arah suara, tepatnya ke arah benda yang berada di tangan Kushina. Keadaan kapur yang di genggam gurunya itu sudah terpotong dua, dengan bagian yang satunya lagi terpental karena menekan papan board dengan keras. Semua siswa hening.

_Apakah ini ungkapan dari 'suasana tenang sebelum badai besar datang?' _ semua siswa tengah membatin hal yang sama.

"_Is het waar_, Uchiha (Apakah itu benar Uchiha)?" ucap Kushina sembari membalik tubuhnya agar bisa memandang raut wajah Sasuke.

Mendengar nama marganya di ucap oleh sang guru, jika diperhatikan dengn teliti, keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis Sasuke. Namun ia tetap memasang wajah datar. dia mengerti bahwa gurunya itu mendengar apa yang ducapkan nya tadi. "Hn," itu lah jawaban yang di lontarkan oleh Sasuke dengan suara tenang.

Semua siswa disana hanya ber-whoo ria, Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan kagum luar biasa. Namun sedetik kemudian ia membatin, _semenjak kapan Sasuke belajar bahasa Belanda_?.

Sebelah alis Kushina terangkat, "_Stel jezelf dan voor de Nederlandse taal in de klas _(kalau begitu perkenalkan dirimu dalam bahasa Belanda di depan kelas)."

Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke. Meski Sasuke memasang wajah datar Hinata tahu Sasuke sedang gugup, entahlah dia tahu dari mana, hanya insting.

"Hnnn..." gumaman Sasuke menggantung.

Selain Kushina, semua siswa pun ikut menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sakura sedikit menggeser postur tubuh mereka ke samping sambil menahan napas, mencoba melihat raut wajah Sasuke. menunggu tanggapan dari pertanyaan yang tidak- di mengerti -sama –sekali-oleh- mereka berdua. Mulut Sasuke terbuka, Naruto dan Sakura ikut membuka mulut.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sakura hampir saja terjerembab ke samping kalau saja mereka tidak memegang mejanya masing-masing.

_Jawaban apa itu?! _Batin mereka berseru mengutuk kelakuan Sasuke. Hinata yang memperhatikan kelakuan merekapun hanya terkikik geli. Begitulah mereka, Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke.

Pelajaran bahasa asing pun hanya ber-isikan tentang pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang dilontarkan oleh Kushina, yang-tentunya memakai bahasa Belanda. Dan dijawab tidak kalah sengit oleh Sasuke dengan konsonan dua kata keramatnya―'Hn' . Seluruh siswa hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria melihat Kushina yang melontarkan pertanyaan sudah mulai terbawa emosi dan Sasuke yang tenang-tenang saja menjawab(?) pertanyaan itu. Lain lagi dengan Naruto dan Sakura, jika mereka ditatap oleh siswa lain seperti, hentikan-temanmu-itu-sebelum-Kushina-sensei-mengamuk. Mereka kembali menatap siswa tersebut dengan pandangan seperti, dia-bukanlah-temanku.

Dan disana Hinata sebagai saksi kekonyolan sahabat nya hanya menahan tawa.

_Bukankah sahabat itu sesuatu yang penting setelah keluarga? _Hinata membatin.

.

.

Di ruang lain terlihatlah beberapa siswa yang kebanyakan laki-laki sedang berlatih Judo. Suara dentuman terdengar dari arah kedua sosok lelaki memiliki paras yang hampir sama.

"Aduh.. Nii-san aku menyerah.." lelaki dengan rambut panjang dikuncir menghentak-hentakan tangan nya ke lantai saat seseorang yang disebut _kakak_ mengunci pergerakan nya.

"Kau lemah Izuna," ucap datar sang kakak, sembari membantu adiknya berdiri.

Izuna hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak terima, "Eh Nii-san bukankah Sasuke masuk ke sekolah ini? Kenapa tidak kita ajak saja masuk club _Judo_," bujuk Izuna.

Madara mengambil _sport drink_ yang tergeletak di samping dinding , "Tidak usah melakukan hal yang tidak perlu.." Madara menenggak _sport drink_ nya lalu kembali berkata, "..Bukankah dia atlet _Kyudo_?"

Izuna menepuk dahinya, "Ah iya, aku lupa.. Nii-san," Izuna menoleh ke arah jam di dinding,"Apa Danzo sensei mencari kita tidak ya?" tanya nya.

"Si tua bangka itu pasti tahu kita ada dimana,"

"Ahahaha iya ya, kebiasaan kita selama tiga tahun memang di ingat baik olehnya.." Izuna menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal, "Terlebih lagi kalau kita sering membolos pada jam pelajaran nya."

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura menatap tulisan yang berada pada selembaran. Yang diberikan oleh kakak kelasnya tadi saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Matanya beberapa kali menyortir beberapa tulisan.

"Kyudo.. em Judo.. em..em" Sakura bergumam, sumpit yang ia pegang diketuk-ketukan ke kotak makan siangnya.

"Eum.. Sakura kau bingung mau masuk ke club mana?" tanya Naruto ditengah mengunyah nasi kepal buatan ibunya.

Ptak

Naruto meringis mengusap kepala nya yang berdenyut akibat terkena pukulan oleh Sakura.

"Jangan berbicara padaku ketika kau makan baka! Nasi yang kau kunyah mengenai wajah ku!" Sakura geram akan kebiasaan Naruto.

"Gomen.. hehe." Naruto tertawa masih dengan mulut yang penuh nasi.

"Bodoh," gumam Sasuke.

Mendengar gumaman Sasuke sontak Naruto menoleh, "EEEHHHH?!" teriak Naruto tepat di wajah tampan Sasuke. Dan hasilnya Sasuke harus menerima beberapa butiran nasi mengenai wajahnya karena semburan Naruto.

Ujung alis Sasuke berkedut, beberapa urat di dahi nya yang mengencang menimbulkan beberapa siku. Dengan geram ia langsung mencekik dan mengguncang-guncangkan leher Naruto. Guncangan Sasuke begitu keras sehingga tubuh Naruto pun ikut-ikut maju mundur.

"Go-go-me-n, te-me" kalimat Naruto terputus-putus.

"Akan kubunuh kau!" Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan Naruto.

Sakura menghela napas, matanya mencari Hinata "Eehh Hinata dimana?"

Di tengah cekikan Sasuke, telunjuk Naruto bergetar menunjuk ke suatu arah dekat pembatas besi atap sekolah. "I-itu.."

Mata sakura mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan Naruto. Ia menangkap sosok yang sedang duduk sendiri dengan aura horor dibelakangnya. Sakura kembali menghela napas. _Ketakutan nya pada Sasuke masih melekat _Sakura membatin.

"Hinata kenapa kamu disitu? Ayo ke sini," Sakura melambaikan tangan nya pada Hinata.

Hinata mendekat lalu duduk di sebelah Sakura, "Ma..maaf."

Sasuke mendecih lalu bangkit, "Kalau kamu tidak mau makan disini karena ada aku, lebih baik aku saja yang pergi dari sini."

"Eehh?! U-uchiha-san j-jangan p-pergi."

Menyadari lehernya tidak terasa sesak, Naruto menghirup udara sebanyak-banyak nya "Teme kau ini kenapa sih? Kau juga tahu kan Hinata orang nya pemalu."

"Iya, sudah-sudah daripada berdebat lebih baik kita mulai memilih _club_ apa yang akan kita masuki.." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kembali duduk, "..Bagaimana dengan mu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"_Kyudo_.." jawabnya singkat.

"Ah iya aku lupa, Sasuke kan dari SMP ikut _club Kyudo_.. kalau kau Naruto?"

"Aku.." telunjuk nya menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku sih memilih masuk club sepak bola, keahlianku kan disana hehe," jawabnya.

Mata Sakura memandang Hinata, tanpa bertanya Hinata mulai menjawab, "K..ka-kalau aku.. ma-masuk _club Judo."_

Mata Sasuke membulat tak percaya, "Kau bisa judo?" Sasuke bertanya.

"A..a i-iya," Hinata menjawab, wajahnya tetap menunduk.

"Oke.. Sasuke memilih kyudo, Hinata judo, Naruto sepak bola, aku apa ya?"

"Lebih baik kau ikut Sumo saja Sakura, kekuatan mu itu kan―eeekkk!" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimat nya, Sakura sudah mencekik Naruto.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dilorong atau lebih tepatnya seperti jembatan penghubung antara gedung satu dengan yang lain terdengar suara langkah kaki. Seorang wanita bersurai indigo sedang membawa tumpukan buku, sebenarnya ia tidak sendiri. Hanya saja si ketua kelas masih berada di ruangan guru. Setelah istirahat tadi dia di minta untuk membawakan beberapa buku oleh Anko sensei.

Mata amethyst nya memandang ke arah pintu ruang club judo. Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang sedikit berantakan berdiri disana, tidak lupa seragam nya yang ia keluarkan lalu blazer merah yang tidak ia kancingkan. Satu hal yang Hinata simpulkan saat melihat murid tersebut.

_Apakah seorang Rock star bersekolah disini?_

Matanya tetap mengamati sosok itu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian mata lelaki itu bersirobok dengan mata Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar...

_Juuroku de kimi to ai hyakunen no koi wo shita ne._

(_Aku bertemu denganmu di usia 16 tahun, dan jatuh cinta dalam seratus tahun_)

_Eehh?! Kenapa terdengar musik seperti itu? Seperti dalam film-film saja. _Hinata membatin matanya tetap menuju kearah lelaki itu.

_Hirahira to mai ochiru sakura no hanabira no shita de._

(_Dibawah kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh perlahan_.)

Tepat saat lagu itu terdengar, tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus membawa beberapa kelopak bunga sakura jatuh secara perlahan.

_Oke ini mulai menakutkan, kenapa setiap lirik yang terdengar tiba-tiba saja menjadi kenyataan? _Hinata kembali membatin disertai pikiran-pikiran negatif berseliweran dalam otaknya namun matanya tetap melihat ke arah si lelaki tersebut.

"Hinata.." suara yang cukup familiar membuyarkan pikiran nya, sontak saja Hinata langsung menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Ponselmu sedari tadi berdering terus," ucap nya santai meski tangan nya penuh dengan beberapa alat praktikum.

"Eeh?" Hinata meletakan buku-buku tersebut dilantai, kemudian ia merogoh saku rok nya dan mengeluarkan ponsel flip berwarna lavender.

Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu. Pertama malu karena tetap memandang lelaki itu. Yang kedua malu karena menganggap suara musik itu terdengar seperti backsound ketika sang pemain utama bertemu dengan kekasihnya, seperti dorama-dorama picisan yang selalu ia tonton.

_Bodoh sekali aku _rutuknya dalam hati.

Tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah ruangan club judo, Hinata bergegas membereskan buku yang ia biarkan tergeletak dilantai lalu pergi ke kelas.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Akhirnya~ chapter 2 di publish.. dan tidak ada horror.

Oke saran dan kritik diterima.

Akhir kata

Dadah,.

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3 : Cinta itu

Akhirnya setelah berhari-hari saya mengkaji, merenung dan bertapa di gunung(?). dan saya sudah memikirkan masak-masak? Sepertinya akan ada beberapa perubahan. Maaf update chapternya lamhay pisan *SundaneseModeOn* soalnya saya mendadak terkena galau akut gegara mikirin pairing, and saya telah memutuskan tidak akan ada cinta segi empat apalagi limas? Lalu terimakasih buat readers yang mau-mau aja follow ini fict abal saya *pletak* oke..

Selamat menikmati.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Eh? Eeh? EHH?! © Saitou-Senichi

Warning : kekurangan disana-sini, OOC (semoga tidak terlalu), abal? Ide pasaran?, Newbi.

_kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca nanti merusak mata dan hati? tombol close selalu ada di pojok kanan atas warna merah_.

.

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : Cinta Itu...<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"APA-APAAAN INI!"

Tiba-tiba didalam kelas 1-7 terdengar sebuah jeritan penuh amarah hingga mencapai kelas 3-9 lantai dua. Teriakan itu berasal dari seorang perempuan bersurai merah jambu― Haruno Sakura, semua murid minus Shikamaru dan Sasuke, yang berada didalam kelas 1-7 hanya tergelak dengan tatapan ngeri melihat kemarahan Sakura yang tiba-tiba meledak.

"S..Sa-Sakura te-tenanglah," tangan Hinata mengelus-elus punggung Sakura, berharap sahabatnya bisa lebih tenang.

"Aku tidak terima akan kenyataan ini Hime!" Sakura mendramatisir keadaan dengan sebelah telapak tangannya menutupi mata seakan-akan berkata Oh-tidak-dunia-ini-kejam.

"Hoi Teme, Sakura kenapa sih?" Naruto bertanya sembari menusuk-nusuk pelan bahu Sasuke dengan jarum jangka, berharap si korban tusukan― Sasuke menoleh padanya.

Sasuke berbalik pada Naruto lalu merampas jangka yang dipakai untuk menusuk bahunya "BAKA! INI SAKIT DOBE!" yang dijawab Sasuke dengan nada penuh amarah.

"Apaan sih?! Aku'kan tidak melakukan hal yang membahayakan," ucap Naruto setengah kesal.

"TIDAK MEMBAHAYAKAN?!" Sasuke menggenggam jangka tersebut dengan erat sembari mengguncang-guncangkan benda tersebut dihadapan wajah Naruto "KAU BILANG INI TIDAK MEMBAHAYAKAN? DENGAN MENUSUK-NUSUK BAHUKU MEMAKAI JARUM JANGKA INI?!"

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena itu, Teme he-he-he," kilah Naruto diiringi tawa kikuknya menyadari akan kemarahan Sasuke.

Dan dipagi itu Hinata kembali menghela napas memperhatikan kawan-kawannya. Belum satu dibuat tenang, kini bertambahlah kawannya yang saling berteriak-teriak dan butuh ditenangkan.

"KALIAN LIHAT INI? HUH?!" teriakan Sakura beralih pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan.

"Li..lihat apa Sakura?" Hinata ikut memperhatikan.

Sakura menunjukan sebuah deretan kalimat dengan telunjuknya pada majalah yang dibelinya beberapa saat lalu sebelum masuk kelas "LIHAT BERITA INI!"

Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto memperhatikan deret kalimat dengan foto seorang pria berambut putih berpose hanya memakai boxer, lalu mereka mengucapkannya berbarengan "Hidan dicekal karena pose erotisnya?"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat "Kau berteriak hanya karena aktris?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Nee Sakura, aku tidak tahu kau menyukai pakaian dalam Hidan? Ttebayo."

"Sa..Sakura?"

Beberapa kali Sakura berkedip "Ehh? Bukan yang itu, tapi yang dibawahnya!" telunjuknya menuju pada foto dua orang lawan jenis tengah tertawa.

"T..Tom Felton?" bacaan itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan saat Hinata membacakan judul dari berita tersebut.

"Yap! Hime coba kau pikirkan.." alis Sakura dibuat bertaut, matanya terpejam dengan helaan napas pendek-pendek "..Dia hanya menganggap Emma hanya seorang adik?! Oh demi Jashin!"

Tanggapan mereka? Kawan-kawannya? Salah jika beranggapan mereka semua mengerti akan nama-nama asing yang diucapkan oleh Sakura dengan begitu dramatis. Tanggapan pertama yang dilayangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu beranjak duduk ditempatnya, Naruto hanya terbengong-bengong ria, lalu Hinata.. Hinata hanya tersenyum, ini bukanlah yang pertama menyangkut gosip aktris itu. Hinata tahu Sakura sangatlah menyukai novel berjudul Harry Potter karya JK Rowling. Terlebih pada karakter Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger.

"Kau tahu Hime?" Sakura berkata dengan mata terlihat sendu "..Disini sakit sekali, aku selalu berharap mereka bersatu, walaupun dalam novel tersebut Draco malah menikahi Astoria.. ughh.." sebelah kepalan tangan Sakura memukul-mukul pelan dadanya.

_Sakura kau sekarang terlihat Out Of Character sekali _Hinata membatin, "Ta..Tapi Sakura itu tidak bisa disalahkan, ci..cinta itu terkadang tidak bisa diramalkan," ucap Hinata menjelaskan.

"Ki..Kita tidak tahu rasa itu akan datang kapan d-dan pa-pada siapa," sambung Hinata.

"Kau benar Hinata.." Sakura membenarkan "..Tapi tidakkah kau melihat mereka itu sangatlah serasi," Sakura kembali pada mode melankolisnya.

Hari itu diawali dengan pembahasan cinta dan pasangan yang seharusnya bersatu oleh Sakura yang membuat Hinata terdiam. Dilain itu Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata lalu membatin.

_Cinta ya? Cinta itu.. _

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"..Sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Obito."

"Tidak _Nii-san_, menggoda Deidara memang menyenangkan~"

Disana didalam kelas 2-3 seseorang bernama Uchiha Obito tengah menulis beberapa kata pada kertas lalu meremas-remasnya menjadi bola kertas siap untuk dilempar kepada seorang siswi cantik bernama Deidara.

Itachi hanya menghela napas. Uchiha Itachi bukanlah kakak dari Uchiha Obito, hanya saja Obito selalu memanggilnya kakak karena Obito menganggap Itachi adalah teladan.

"Khekhe rasakan ini Deidara-senpai~" gumam Obito sembari melemparkan bola-bola kertas tersebut ke bangku deretan pertama.

Bagai gerakan _slow motion_ sang Dara cantik malah membungkuk mengambil pensil yang terjatuh dan berhasil menghindari bola-bola tersebut membuat benda tersebut terbang melewati kepalanya dan mendarat indah dibokong guru― Tobirama yang tengah menulis dipapan board.

"!"

"Kau dalam masalah Obito," gumam Itachi yang disenandungkan.

Obito hanya menelan ludah merasakan aura kematian Tobirama menguar mencoba mencekiknya.

"Siapa?" tanya Tobirama pada murid-muridnya, kemudian ia buka bola kertas tersebut lalu mulai membaca.

Sedetik kemudian Tobirama berucap "Uchiha cepat kedepan," namun matanya menatap Obito.

"Sensei maksud anda Uchiha yang mana?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Di kelas ini ada tiga Uchiha bersaudara, ada Itachi, Obito dan Lee," ucap seorang pria pucat.

"Obito," jawab Tobirama

"Maaf sensei it―"

"Ayo kedepan kelas lalu bacakan surat cintamu ini," Tobirama memotong kalimat Obito dengan nada mencekam.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Obito menengok ke arah pria pucat tersebut―Sai, lalu memeragakan potong leher dan tatapan seperti _I-want-kill-you_ , yang diberikan tatapan itu hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Obito, tidak lupa gerakan bibir yang berkata _Oh-good-luck._

Dengan langkah gontai Obito berjalan kearah Tobirama.

"Cepat bacakan yang keras," Tobirama menyerahkan kertas yang sudah kusut kepada Obito.

Diawali dehaman yang menurutnya terlihat wibawa, Obito mulai membaca.

"OH Dara ku.. entah kenapa hari ini kau terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya.. aku harap dengan sentuhan surat cintaku yang mengenai anggota.." Obito sedikit merinding akan apa yang diucapkannya nanti "..Tubuhmu membuat kau menyadari betapa.."

Semua siswa didalam kelas terkikik geli mengingat bola-bola kertas tersebut mengenai bokong Tobirama sensei dengan sedikit keras.

"..Err-rasaku padamu begitu tulus.." sekuat tenaga Obito menelan ludah karena tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering dan diiringi suara tawa yang menggelegar dari berbagai arah dalam kelas tersebut.

Obito menoleh pada Tobirama dengan wajah memelas agar ini berakhir namun hanya dijawab dengan pandangan mematikan.

"K..Ka-karena cinta itu..."

Disana dibangku deretan ketiga dari depan, Itachi dengan santainya merekam kejadian memalukan Obito dengan ponsel hitam bercorak awan merah. Ini kebiasaan unik Itachi, yaitu selalu merekam pelajaran kimia dan matematika dari awal hingga akhir dengan ponselnya dan kebetulan sekali Obito melakukan hal memalukan di jam pelajaran tersebut. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Itachi merekamnya lalu mengirimkannya pada semua saudara Uchiha-nya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_K..Ka-karena cinta itu.. _

"BWAHAHAHA HAHA"

"Ehem, Uchiha-san apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Seorang guru berpakaian nyentrik hijau-hijau dengan rambut mangkuk tengah memperhatikan Izuna tertawa karena video yang dikirimkan Itachi.

"Ma..maafkan saya sensei," ucapnya yang masih menahan tawa.

"Sebentar lagi giliranmu bermain basket."

Jam ini adalah jam olahraga, mereka murid kelas 3-3 tengah berada di lapangan _indoor_ Konoha High School. Disana Madara dan Izuna tengah duduk dipinggir lapangan menunggu giliran dipanggil sembari melihat kiriman video Itachi.

Dengan air yang keluar disela-sela matanya, Izuna mencoba berhenti tertawa "_Nii-san_ haha lihatlah Obito, haha dia melempar nya tepat di bokong To haha."

Madara sedikit berdehem "Cinta ya? Aku tidak tahu Obito mencintai seorang pria," nada nya terdengar tenang.

"Bukan _Nii-san_, bukan.. haha.. ehem," Izuna mulai menguasai dirinya sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar Izuna berkata "..Ngomong-ngomong cinta, aku belum pernah lihat _Nii-san_ jatuh cinta? Kenapa?"

"Cinta itu merepotkan," jawab Madara datar.

"Haaaa," Izuna menghembuskan napas keras-keras "..Aniki ku yang malang, yang belum pernah merasakan cinta sama sekali."

Madara menoleh kearah Izuna "Memang kau sudah?" tanyanya.

"Tentu~"

"Dengan siapa?"

"_Kohai_ kita~"

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Hinata.."

Madara terdiam, ia tidak suka dikalahkan dalam hal apapun. Hatinya berteriak _woy Madara! Lihat _otouto _mu sudah merasakan cinta, dan kau kalah karena belum merasakan hal itu_!

Great! Sekarang Madara merasa kalah, dia sedikit menggeram lalu bergumam "Aku tidak akan kalah dalam hal apapun," _bahkan dalam hal rasa_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bel istirahat telah menggema seluruh siswa berhambur keluar kelas menuju tempat nyamannya masing-masing, tak terkecuali Hinata dan teman-temannya.

"Hari ini kita ke kantin saja tebayo."

"Hn."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku dan si Teme tidak membawa bekal."

"A..Aku juga Sakura, a-aku tidak sempat."

Mata Sakura memicing "Tumben sekali, kenapa?"

"Ha..Hanabi tidak membangunkanku, aku tidur terlalu larut malam."

"Hmm begitu."

Mereka berempat berjalan dikoridor kelas tiga. Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan didepan, sedangkan Hinata dan Sakura berjalan dibelakang mereka. Ketika Sakura dan Naruto membicarakan sesuatu tentang surat cinta yang diterima Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Jadi.. Siapa si pengirim surat itu?" Sakura bertanya.

"Oh.. Surat cinta itu? Namanya Shion," Naruto berucap dengan kedua tangannya memegang tengkuk kepalanya sendiri, pose ketika ia merasa nyaman.

Hinata hanya berjalan menunduk menatapi ujung sepatunya _Aku kalah selangkah oleh Shion _dia membatin. Hinata tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan rasa sukanya kepada teman semasa sekolah menengah pertama tersebut.

_Cinta itu.. terkadang menyakitkan._

"Aduh!" Hinata mengaduh merasakan kepalanya membentur punggung seseorang, matanya menatap kesamping punggung besar itu. _Sakura dan Naruto sudah duluan berarti ini punggung_.. Hinata membatin sembari mendongak.

"Kalau jalan lihat kedepan," ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh kepada Hinata.

"M..Maaf Uchiha-san, ke-kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu dengan pandangan mengarah pada sosok yang berada tak jauh dihadapan Sasuke.

"Eehh?!" mata Hinata membulat mengenali sosok pria berpenampilan err liar yang pernah ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya seorang senpai yang ia sebut _Rock Star _dan disampingnya terlihat sosok pria yang tak kalah tampannya.

"Whoaa, hoi Sasuke!" Izuna melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu bergumam "Hinata, lebih baik kau duluan."

"I..Iya," Hinata berjalan melewati Sasuke mencoba pergi dari sana, langkahnya terhenti ketika kakak kelas yang menyapa Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hinata?" tanyanya

Hinata menatap wajah Izuna, _tampan sekali hampir mirip dengan Sasuke _Hinata membatin. Sadar apa yang tengah ia batinkan sedetik kemudian wajah Hinata berubah merah menyadari matanya menatap Izuna, langsung ke matanya yang hitam.

"E..ehh.. I..iya," Hinata mengutuk kegagapannya yang tak kunjung hilang ketika merasa gugup dan malu.

Sasuke mendekat lalu berkata "Ada apa Izuna?"

"Oh iya.." Izuna memperhatikan raut ketidak sukaan Sasuke "Sepertinya kau mau ke kantin dan kebetulan aku.." ia menunjuk kearah Madara yang tengah menatap Hinata "..Dan _Nii-san_ juga mau kesana, lebih baik kita bersama."

"Baiklah."

Madara mendekati Hinata dengan pandangan tajam.

_Oh tuhan! Kenapa pandangan senpai ini seperti Uchiha-san!? _Hinata membatin.

"Jadi.. ini Hinata?"

_Ehh? Sebegitu terkenalnya kah diriku? _ Hinata memilih berjalan mundur mendekat pada Sasuke ketika Madara dan Izuna sama-sama mendekati dirinya dan menatap Hinata secara garang. Garang dalam hal yang berbeda.

"Madara-san. Izuna sepertinya temanku takut akan kalian," Sasuke memandang tubuh Hinata yang makin mendekatinya.

Mata Izuna melebar "Aishh kenapa kau takut pada kami?" Izuna mendekap kedua tangan Hinata, membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

_Ah tidak! Tidak! Sentuhan fisik lawan jenis tidak baik untuk jantungku! _Hinata berteriak dalam hati.

"Kami saudara Sasuke, aku Uchiha Izuna dan yang disana Uchiha Madara."

_Tidakkah lebih buruk lagi?! _Rutuk Hinata, kepalanya makin pusing ketika mengetahui kakak kelas yang pernah ia pandangi waktu itu adalah saudara Sasuke yang bernama Uchiha Madara.

"Kau tahu cinta?"

Ketiga manusia―Madara, Sasuke dan Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Izuna mulai bingung mencari arah pembicaraan absurd dan tiba-tiba ini. Dengan kekuatan seadanya Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Cinta itu adalah perasaan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dan hanya bisa dirasakan," Izuna masih menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Sasuke mendengus dan Madara tidak berekspresi apapun.

Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan dan Izuna kembali bersemangat mendapati jawaban Hinata, "Cinta itu tidak bisa diramalkan dan kita tak pernah tahu cinta itu datang kapan dan kepada siapa cinta itu akan berlabuh.."

_Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar itu _Sasuke membatin ketika merasakan De javu atas ucapan Izuna yang mulai melantur kemana-mana.

"..Dan aku merasakannya.."

_Itu bukanlah urusanku, kumohon lepaskan tanganmu ini _ seandainya Hinata berani mungkin ia telah berkata seperti itu pada Izuna. Namun apa daya Hinata terlalu lemah lembut dan baik hati, tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah mau menyakiti hati seseorang. Oh rasa welas asihnya kembali muncul dan sepertinya akan berakhir buruk seperti kejadian di kelas 3-9 itu.

"..Aku cinta padamu Hinata.. sejak pertama bertemu.."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Banyak perubahan disana-sini, maaf bila mengecewakan.

Akhir kata

Dadah

Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4 : Tragedi kolam renang

Halo? Adakah yang masih menunggu fict ini? Sepertinya tidak *Diem dipojokan* maaf karena saya sibuk sekali dengan pikiran saya (Heh?)

Buat yang inget aja dan baca semoga menikmati.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Eh? Ehh?! Ehh?! © Saitou senichi

Warning : Kekurangan disana-sini, OOC (kuharap tidak terlalu), Abal?

Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka. Tombol keluar berada di pojok kanan atas.

.

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 : Tragedi kolam renang.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Jadi apa jawabannya?"

"Dia tidak menjawab apa-apa."

"Heh?"

"Karena dia _keburu_ pingsan."

Dan kedua manusia bersurai merah jambu dan kuning hanya menghela napas panjang. Mereka bertiga berada di pinggir kolam renang milik Konoha High School. Hari ini kelas mereka mengikuti pelajaran berenang. Dan disanalah mereka. Sakura dan Naruto mengerubungi Sasuke yang tengah berbaring di kursi panjang.

"Aku kaget sekali mendengar Izuna-_senpai _ternyata menyukai Hinata," Sakura berkata sembari mengamati sisi kolam renang yang lain. Memperhatikan sekumpulan kakak kelas.

Setelah kejadian penembakan itu Hinata pingsan dan jatuh sakit selama dua hari. Dan selama itulah Sakura bersama Naruto tak henti-hentinya menanyai Sasuke apa yang telah terjadi.

"Hmm―" Naruto memejamkan mata sembari mengelus-elus dagu "―Akupun tak tahu ternyata pernyataan cinta Izuna bisa membuat Hinata jatuh sakit."

Sasuke hanya mendengus "Dia itu tidak terbiasa dicintai," lalu berdiri.

Mata Naruto memicing "Hah? Memangnya Hinata tidak mau dicintai orang?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang, _Akan sulit sekali menjelaskannya pada orang ini_ Sakura membatin. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka menampakan sesosok gadis bermata _amethyst―_Hinata.

"M..Maaf lama," Hinata menunduk malu ketika melihat teman laki-lakinya― Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana renang selutut dan bertelanjang dada.

Meskipun baru kelas satu menengah atas. Tubuh Naruto maupun Sasuke sudah berbentuk, karena mereka selalu mengikuti klub olahraga. Sakura yang mengetahui itupun hanya bisa menepuk dahinya.

"Lebih baik kalian memakai kaus dulu," ucap Sakura sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Eh kenapa tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalian tidak lihat? Huh ―" Sakura menunjuk kearah beberapa kumpulan wanita yang tengah memperhatikan mereka lebih tepatnya Sasuke dan Naruto "―FansGirl kalian begitu berisik membicarakan kalian," _dan jangan lupa Hinata yang tidak terbiasa_ Sakura menambahkan dalam hati.

Bukan berarti Sakura sudah terbiasa melihat Naruto maupun Sasuke bertelanjang dada. Hanya saja Sakura tidak terlalu memperhatikan anggota tubuh temannya sejak kecil.

Naruto menoleh pada sekumpulan wanita yang ditunjuk Sakura. Matanya membulat "Huwoo~ banyak sekali," pandangannya beralih pada Sakura "Lihat'kan Sakura."

"Hah?"

"Itu membuktikan bahwa aku ini keren―" Naruto berkata dengan semangat, yang hanya ditanggapi Sakura dengan tatapan malas "―Dan juga macho," Naruto memperlihatkan otot lengan atasnya dan sedikit bergaya bak binaragawan.

Sakura, Hinata dan Sasuke hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria.

Sakura mendengus dan menunjuk kearah otot lengan kanan Naruto yang menonjol "Itu bukan otot―" telunjuknya turun kearea perut Naruto tanpa menyentuhnya "―Tapi lemak."

"Hah?"

"S..Sakura?"

Telunjuk Sakura menekan-nekan perut Naruto yang berbentuk "Lihat ini adalah lemak. Mengumpul didaerah ini hingga berbentuk kotak," mata Sakura menoleh kearah Hinata.

Mata Hinata membulat tak percaya. Bukan! Bukan karena Hinata cemburu akan Sakura yang berani menyentuh perut Naruto. tapi lebih seperti _Apa Sakura tidak bisa membedakan lipatan_ _lemak dengan otot?_ Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Naruto menepis pelan telunjuk Sakura.

Mata Naruto menyipit "Nee Sakura apa kau tidak tahu perbedaan lemak dan otot?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh?!" Sakura berjengit lalu menepuk keras bahu Naruto "Tentu saja tidak! Bodoh. Bagiku―" mata Sakura mulai berbinar dengan kedua tangan saling bertaut "―Badan berotot indah nian hanya milik Draco~"

Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk. Naruto pun hanya mengelus bahunya yang memerah. Lalu sedetik kemudian terdengar suara pluit dari guru mereka―Gai.

"Ayo cepat pelajaran akan dimulai," Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih berada didunia mereka sendiri.

"Eh tunggu dulu. Dobe," Naruto berlari menuju Sasuke.

Sementara Hinata dan Sakura berjalan dibelakang mereka. Pandangan Hinata mengarah ke kolam renang ujung sana yang terpisah. Tempat para kakak kelas. Matanya menangkap sosok yang membuatnya malu dan takut secara bersamaan saat itu. Walaupun kakak kelas itu memunggunginya, tapi Hinata tahu dari rambut panjang yang dikuncir dekat leher. Bahwa dia adalah kakak kelas yang tiba-tiba saja menyatakan cinta padanya― Izuna. Muka Hinata memerah menyadari Izuna hanya memakai celana renang seperti Naruto maupun Sasuke. Punggungnya tegap dan...

"Hinata, Kau masih sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali," tanya Sakura. Telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh dahi Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang sempat-sempatnya berfikiran sedikit mesum. _Ah tidak! Pikiranku tidak lagi murni _Hinata membatin, wajahnya makin merona.

"Hari ini kita akan berenang―" Sasuke memutar bola matanya mendengar penjelasan guru olahraga yang nyentrik dengan pakaian ketat sana-sini "―Gaya apapun terserah kalian, asalkan bisa cepat mendahului lawan menuju ujung sini―" Gai menunjuk batas yang berada di ujung kakinya "―sampai ujung sana," lalu menunjuk ujung sana.

Bola mata Hinata bergerak gelisah _Bagaimana ini aku tidak bisa berenang, _Hinata membatin. Hinata ingat betul kejadian itu. kejadian yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan, semenjak saat itulah Hinata selalu menghargai yang namanya nyawa dan kehidupan.

Jika ada yang perlu disalahkan atas kejadian itu. Salahkanlah saja tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Sebut saja si tersangka bernama Mawar. Si Mawar dan Hinata selalu bermain bersama dekat bendungan. Awalnya mereka bermain kejar-kejaran, saat itu Hinata selalu menangkap Mawar. Karena merasa tidak terima akan kekalahanya akhirnya si Mawar mendorong Hinata ke sungai. Dan kalian tahu akhirnya? Hinata terbawa arus sungai hingga masuk kedalam bendungan. Untung saja Hinata tersangkut salah satu pintu air. Dan masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Kejadian itu membuatnya takut akan bendungan dan berenang.

Mengingat nama Mawar membuat Hinata menghela napas prihatin. Hanya karena permainan kejar-kejaran nyawanya hampir melayang.

Sakura yang memang dasarnya sudah mengetahui kelemahan Hinata, mulai berbisik.

"Nee.. Hinata, tak apa aku akan berenang didekatmu," Sakura mencoba menenangkan yang hanya dijawab Hinata oleh anggukan pelan.

PRITTTT

Hinata dan Sakura tersentak mendengar suara pluit. Menandakan pelajaran sudah dimulai. Mata mereka melihat Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru mulai berenang cepat, saling mendahului. Sebenarnya yang saling mendahului hanyalah Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba. Jangan tanyakan ketua kelas mereka yang super pemalas. Bahkan Shikamaru berenang dengan menggunakan gaya punggung.

"Woi! Taichou, apa yang kau lakukan?" salah satu teman sebangkunya mulai berteriak kesal. Yang disusul beberapa teriakan lain.

Mata Hinata berbinar-binar memperhatikan Naruto. Naruto yang keren dengan kulit _tan-_nya yang terlihat bercahaya. Mungkin bagi Sakura tubuh berotot indah nian hanya dimiliki oleh salah satu karakter buku kesukaannya. Tapi bagi Hinata, tubuh indah macho nian hanya Naruto yang memilikinya. Wajahnya merah padam. Tidak sengaja ekor mata Hinata menangkap sesosok seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang juga menatap Naruto dengan pandangan berbinar.

_Shion _Hinata menyebut nama itu dalam hati.

Dia perempuan cantik dengan keberanian yang patut diacungkan jempol. Terang saja Hinata merasa kecolongan. Ia yang sudah memendam rasa selama bertahun-tahun tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan atau menyatakan perasaaannya melalui surat untuk Naruto. tapi tiba-tiba saja Shion yang baru beberapa hari mengenal Naruto, sudah berani mengirimkannya surat cinta. Ah Hinataku sayang Hinataku malang.

"Hime?"

"Y..Ya?"

"Ayo sekarang giliran kita," ucap Sakura sembari menepuk pelan bahu Hinata.

Hinata menatap air dengan pandangan nanar. Sakura tengah bersiap-siap dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua tangan terjulur menuju ke air. Setelah terdengar suara peluit, Sakura, Ten-ten, Ino segera meluncur. Hinata hanya diam dengan posisi meluncur yang kini sudah berubah menjadi jongkok dengan kedua lengan berada disisi telinganya. Telapak tangannya masih menyatu. Pose Hinata sungguh seperti Ultraman ketika jungkir balik secara jongkok.

Semua siswa yang disana hanya terbengong-bengong melihat pose Hinata tak terkecuali Sasuke. Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut memperhatikan tubuh Hinata yang tidak bergerak.

"Hyuuga?" tanya guru Gai.

"Eh, Teme. Hinata kenapa?" Naruto berbisik sementara tangannya masih mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Mencoba sedikit mengeringkan rambutnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hanya maju beberapa langkah mendekati guru Gai dan Hinata.

"Hyu―Waa!"

"HINATA!"

"Sasuke?"

"Hinata?"

"Naruto!"

Sasuke, Naruto, guru Gai bahkan Sakura yang berada diujung sana saling bersahutan ketika melihat tubuh Hinata yang terjatuh kedalam kolam renang tanpa mengubah pose Ultramannya, karena sebuah tepukan pelan dipunggung oleh guru Gai.

Sebelum Sasuke meluncur. Tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata mengambang. Bagaikan potongan pelepah pisang yang mengambang disungai. Seperti itulah perumpamaan Hinata saat ini. Setelah itu beberapa kejadian kemudian membuat semua siswa berteriak. Tidak terkecuali Sakura.

"KYAAA HINATA! SASUKE!" suara Sakura yang melengking mengalahkan suara pluit yang ditiup oleh guru sebelah.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Izuna menatap Anikinya yang tengah memandang kolam renang diujung sana.

"_Nii-san_? Ada apa?" Izuna mendekati Madara.

"Lihat mereka heboh sekali," Madara menunjuk beberapa orang yang tengah mengerumuni sesuatu dengan dagunya.

Izuna mengikuti arah pandangan Madara, matanya sedikit menyipit "_Kouhai_ kita ya?"

"Hn."

"Apa kelas Hinata ya?" Izuna bertanya.

"Mungkin."

Izuna menghela napas panjang. Sungguh ia masih menunggu jawaban Hinata. Diapun masih khawatir ketika Hinata pingsan. Hinata pingsan ketika ia tengah menyatakan cintanya. Setelah itu Hinata tidak masuk selama dua hari. Apakah pernyataan cintanya itu terlalu ekstrim? Izuna tertunduk lesu.

"Tapi kelas kita pun tak kalah hebohnya―" Izuna berkata sembari menutup telinga "―Dengar saja teriakan wanita-wanita itu."

Tentu saja siapa yang tidak berteriak ketika tubuh bagian atas Uchiha bersaudara― Izuna dan Madara begitu terekspos. Bahkan guru mereka― Suigetsu tidak bisa menghentikan teriakan para FansGirl mereka. Sungguh kumpulan wanita menakutkan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat ketika siuman adalah lampu neon yang tengah menyala. Tangannya memegang kepala yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Apa itu gaya renang terbaru?" Sasuke bersuara sembari berjalan menuju Hinata yang mencoba bangun.

"Eh?" Hinata ingat saat itu. ketika ia sedang dalam posisi meluncur, tiba-tiba kejadian sewaktu kecilnya melintas dikepalanya. Membuat rasa takutnya semakin berkali-kali lipat "Maaf," akhirnya hanya itu yang ia bisa katakan.

"Sakura ke ruang guru dulu―" Sasuke meraih karet yang terletak diatas meja "―Biar aku ikat rambutmu," lalu mengikat tinggi rambut panjang Hinata.

Detak jantung Hinata berdetak cepat ketika merasakan jari Sasuke sengaja diselipkan diantara rambutnya. Alaram hati Hinata mulai berdering keras.

"Sudah terasa nyaman?"

"T..Terima kasih, U-uchiha-san," Hinata berucap pelan.

"Hn."

Suara detik jam dinding ruang kesehatan terdengar nyaring diantara mereka. Hinata yang bingung dengan keadaan ini mulai memilih memandang kesetiap sudut ruangan ini. Ekor matanya melihat rambut kuning yang menyembul di balik gordyn putih pemisah ranjang satu dengan lainnya.

"Emm.. U-Uchiha-san, si-siapa itu?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Si Dobe," Sasuke berkata datar dengan mata yang tetap mengarah pada buku yang dibacanya.

"Ke-kenapa bisa?"

"Dia tergelincir."

"Eh?"

Ya. Ketika Sasuke, Sakura dan guru Gai saling bersahutan dan mencoba menolong Hinata. Naruto berlari menuju kolam renang. Mungkin pepatah rugi tak dapat ditolak untung tak dapat diraih atau sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga sangat cocok untuk Naruto saat itu.

"Jangan bertanya lebih lanjut," ucap Sasuke dingin, seperti menghindar dari beberapa pertanyaan yang bahkan belum Hinata tanya.

Iya Sasuke ingat saat itu.

Ketika Naruto berlari mencoba ikut menyelamatkan Hinata, kakinya malah terpeleset lantai yang licin karena air dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Tidak lupa kaki Naruto yang jenjang tidak sengaja menendang guru Gai yang tengah berjongkok dibelakang Sasuke yang tengah siap meluncur. Alhasil sebelum siap meluncur Sasuke sudah terdorong cukup keras kedalam kolam renang lalu dahinya terantuk sesuatu hingga terluka.

Hinata menatap dahi Sasuke yang dibalut perban putih, _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_ Hinata membatin.

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka menampakan sosok seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu tengah menenteng tiga tas. Matanya melihat Hinata.

"Hinata sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Sakura.

"I-iya," Hinata menjawab disertai anggukan pelan.

Sakura berjalan sembari melempar tas berwarna hitam ke arah Sasuke yang ditangkap dengan mulus. Lalu melempar tas berwarna oranye kearah ranjang disamping Hinata hingga terdengar suara debuman.

"HEH! BAKA! CEPAT BANGUN KITA AKAN PULANG!" teriak Sakura pada Naruto yang masih berbaring.

"Kepalaku dan kakiku masih sakit Sakura," Naruto mengeluh dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Alasan, lihat Hinata saja sudah bangun."

"Eh?!" Naruto membuka gordyn yang sedaritadi menutupi mereka "Kau tak apa Hinata?"

Mata Hinata membulat melihat perban yang sama seperti Sasuke, melilit didahi Naruto. dengan anggukan ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas "Syukurlah~" matanya tertuju kearah Sasuke "Wah, Teme! Dahimu kenapa? Kau mengikuti keadaanku saja."

Bletak

Sasuke melempar bukunya cukup keras kearah kepala Naruto "BAKA! INI JUGA SALAHMU!"

"Eh? Memang apa yang terjadi ya? Aku mendadak amnesia," Naruto berkilah tangannya memegang kepala, dengan diam-diam ia mengambil tas lalu bergegas pergi.

"Kau tidak akan selamat kali ini," Sasuke mengeluarkan aura mencekam.

"Aku lupa ingatan~" tiba-tiba Naruto berlari keluar diikuti oleh Sasuke dan diiringi oleh suara caci maki yang menggema dikoridor.

Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa terbengong-bengong.

Menepuk pelan bahu Hinata, Sakura berkata "Hinata mari pulang."

"Iya."

Mereka berdua segera menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto. sungguh hari ini bagaikan misteri bagi Hinata. Mereka berempat berakhir di ruang kesehatan sampai jam sekolah berakhir. Tapi bagi Sasuke dan Naruto, hari ini adalah hari sial. Jadi mereka berdua menganggap hari tragedi kolam renang ini sebagai hari yang tak akan pernah terlupakan.

Siapa yang ditolong dan siapa yang menolong? Pertanyaan itu masih berputar-putar dikepala Hinata walau gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat.

_Entahlah yang pastinya kami sekarang pulang bersama._Hinata membatin sembari tersenyum melihat sahabat-sahabatnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/n : ~,~ entahlah chapter ini aku rasa banyak kekurangan. kritik diterima.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5 : Benar-benar

Sebelumnya sudah pernah baca notes saya di chapter 1? Kalau sudah membacanya, saya harap anda memakluminya. Genre fict ini Friendship (difokuskan hubungan persahabatan mereka semua), romance (khusus untuk Hinata dan slight mereka bertiga) & Humor. Saya benar2 minta maaf untuk lamanya menentukan dan ketidak- tegasan saya memasangkan pairing.

Saya tidak memaksakan anda untuk membaca fict ini.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Eh? Ehh? EHH?! © Saitou senichi

Pair : IzuHina.

Perhatian! Au, kekurangan disana-sini, OOC (kuharap tidak terlalu), abal? Crackpair.

_Kritik saran diterima._

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 : Benar-benar...<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ia frustasi. Tentu saja frustasi. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa pernyataannya yang kelewat _absurd_ benar-benar membuatnya dijauhi. Sikapnya yang begitu berbeda dengan kakaknya― Madara, benar-benar menjadi misteri. Kebanyakan orang― bahkan saudara Uchihanya yang lain berkata; sifat Izuna lebih mirip dengan Obito daripada Madara, dan sifat Sasuke lebih mirip Madara daripada Izuna. "Apakah kalian tertukar?" Sering kali bibi Mikoto berkata itu sembari tertawa. Dan akan dijawab Izuna dengan candaan pula.

Izuna merengut.

Sebenarnya Izuna adalah seorang yang ambisius dan cukup kejam namun humoris. Ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan, ia cukup kejam jika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang mengganggunya― dalam artian kejam sebenarnya. Namun sifat itu semua tertutupi oleh candaan dan tawanya yang riang.

Semua siswa dilorong melihat wajah Izuna yang serius dengan mata berkilat marah, langsung memberikannya jalan. Bahkan Itachi yang melihatnya pun langsung memasang wajah serius. Ini pertama kalinya― bukan sudah kedua kalinya ia melihat raut wajah serius Izuna. Terakhir kali ia melihat raut wajah ramah Izuna berubah kejam ketika kakaknya― Madara dihajar oleh Hashirama.

"Mau kemana dia?" Itachi bergumam.

Bibir Izuna seketika mengembang saat melihat pintu kelas 1-7. Dengan semangat ia mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut. Salah satu murid yang kebetulan tengah _nongkrong _dekat pintu, mulai bertanya.

"Ada apa _senpai_?" tanya lelaki itu sembari memperhatikan seragam yang dikenakan Izuna.

Pakaian Izuna benar-benar menarik perhatian. Tentu saja, Izuna terlihat begitu _bringas_ dengan seragam judo yang memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Tentu ini karena sehabis latihan judo, Izuna langsung mencari Hinata tanpa mengganti pakaian. Izuna harus meluruskan permasalahan ini. Ia tidak mau dihindari terus menerus.

Izuna mencuri-curi pandang ke dalam kelas tersebut, "_Hinata._ Dimana?"

Sejenak lelaki itu berpikir keras. Lalu dengan hati-hati ia berkata, "Bukankah di _lapangan_?"

Alis Izuna mengerenyit. _Bukankah tadi aku sehabis dari sana, dan mereka bilang ia tidak disana _Ia membatin. "Oke. _Thanks._"

Dengan semangat yang masih membumbung tinggi, ia berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh walaupun tenaganya sudah sedikit menurun. Tentu saja, ruang kelas 1-7 berada di lantai tiga. Ia berlari melewati tangga dan melompat di tengah kerumunan siswi. Ketika ia ditimpali teriakan siswi yang kebanyakan terpesona, Izuna hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab.

"Ehehe~ maaf."

Ia kembali berlari ketika melihat lapangan. Namun yang didapatkannya hanyalah lapangan tanpa penghuni, alias kosong. Sebelah alis Izuna berkedut, _apakah anak itu menjahiliku?_ Ia membatin namun segera ditepis. Seorang _kohai_ sangatlah jarang, bisa dikatakan tidak pernah menjahili _senpai_nya.

Izuna kembali masuk kedalam gedung sekolah, lalu menaiki tangga dengan perasaan setengah kesal. Tentu saja kesal, kau daritadi bolak-balik naik turun tangga yang tidaklah sedikit. Ditambah jarak antara ruang klub judo-lapangan-tangga-kelas 1-7, yang tidaklah dekat.

Ketika matanya melihat lelaki yang barusan memberitahu Hinata berada di lapangan, ia segera mendekatinya lalu menepuk pelan bahu lelaki tersebut. "Hinata tidak―" suaranya terhenti ketika melihat sesosok gadis bersurai indigo tengah duduk bersama teman surai merah jambunya.

Aura mencekam tiba-tiba menguar di belakang punggungnya. "Kau bilang Hinata ada di lapangan," ia berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Eh?" siswa itu mengerenyit, "Senpai siapa ya? Sok kenal _banget._"

Ujung bibir Izuna berkedut menahan kekesalan. "Tadi aku yang bertanya Hinata dimana!"

"Ooh..." siswa itu menggantungkan gumamannya, matanya yang bulat memperhatikan Izuna. "Hinata di lapangan'kan?"

Izuna menggeram. Lalu dengan gerakan kaku telunjuk Izuna mengarah pada Hinata yang tengah menunduk memperhatikan tugasnya. "Lalu... yang disana siapa?"

Siswa itu mengikuti arah telunjuk Izuna. "Oh.." lalu kembali menatap Izuna tanpa tampang bersalah, "maksud senpai Hyuuga Hinata?"

Izuna mengangguk dengan keras. Seolah-olah menghilangkan serpihan ketombe yang bercokol didalam rambut raven panjangnya.

"Hehe.. aku kira _Hinata_ tempat terang~"

Sudut siku-siku terlihat dikeningnya yang bercucuran keringat. Ingin sekali Izuna meraung, dan memutar-mutar kepalanya dan rambut panjangnya. Berharap, suraian rambut panjangnya mampu mencambuk wajah _kohai _kelewat jenius.

"Hyuuga! Kau dicari oleh seseorang!" siswa jenius itu memanggil Hinata.

"S..siapa?" Hinata berjalan mendekati siswa tersebut.

"Seorang senpai." Kemudian ia berbisik pada Hinata. "Hati-hati, senpainya sedikit aneh. Masa dia daritadi ngobrol sambil menghembus napas keras-keras."

"Hah?"

Ketika matanya menangkap sosok kakak kelas itu. Hinata langsung menunduk.

Setelah Izuna menata hati dan emosinya yang sempat meluap-luap karena siswa yang kelewat jenius tersebut. Ia segera berkata. "Hinata. Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Eh?"

"Kejadian penembakan itu. Aku minta maaf, telah membuatmu takut. Jadi aku harap, kau tidak terus-menerus menjauhiku." Izuna berkata dengan napas tersengal-sengal, efek samping dari naik-turun, lari di tangga.

"A...Aku."

"Tidak apa Hime." Wajah Hinata memerah, "aku tidak pernah memaksa kau harus menerimaku. Hanya saja... aku harap kau mau jalan bersama denganku hari minggu besok."

"..."

"Untuk kali ini. Dan setelah itu aku akan menjauh."

Dengan keberanian yang mengumpul, Hinata mendongak melihat raut wajah Izuna. Wajah Izuna memerah, bukan karena malu tapi karena lelah. Matanya yang tajam menatap Hinata. Lalu ia menunduk lagi ketika Izuna tersenyum.

"Aku akan menunggu di depan halte, jam setengah sembilan."

"..." Hinata tak menjawab. Hanya menunduk, menghindari tatapan Izuna.

Izuna tersenyum miris, _cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan sungguh menyakitkan. "_Kalau tidak mau juga, tak apa."

Sedetik kemudian Izuna meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menunduk didepan pintu kelas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dilihatnya lagi jam tangan berwarna kuning di lengannya. Waktu menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan lewat. Hatinya benar-benar bingung, ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yang benar saja! Selama ini dia hanya terbiasa mengagumi dan menyukai. Bukan disukai, jadi ketika Izuna tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia tidak benci, hanya saja ini terlalu mendadak. Lalu sekarang ia bingung memikirkan baju mana yang harus ia kenakan.

_Aku tidak tahu!_ Hinata membatin sembari mengentakan kakinya.

Matanya kembali memandang dua buah baju berwarna biru tua dan putih. Sedangkan waktu sedah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan lebih lima menit.

"Biru saja," Hinata menyambar baju lengan panjang berwarna biru tua, dengan rok rampel selutut berwarna krem.

Tidak mengambil pusing lagi akan _fashion_ masa kini. Ia mengenakan sepatu flat berwarna coklat muda, dan tas selempang berwarna biru. Sungguh benar-benar tidak mengikuti tren masa kini. Sebelum berangkat ia menyempatkan pamit kepada Ayah dan Adiknya. Tidak lupa membalas email Sakura yang sedaritadi memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan aneh.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika dia sampai menuju halte. Disana Izuna menunggu, ketika pandangan Izuna menuju Hinata. Wajahnya langsung memerah, sedangkan Izuna tersenyum sumringah.

"Wah. Kebetulan sekali warna baju kita sama," Hinata tahu, Izuna mencoba membuatnya rileks.

Hinata sadar. Pesona Izuna memang tidak bisa terbantahkan, meski dengan pakaian bebas seadanya baju lengan panjang berwarna biru tua, dengan celana panjang hitam. Benar-benar...

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak jalan seorang gadis," Hinata terkejut. "Jadinya aku tidak tahu harus berpenampilan seperti apa? Ehehe."

_Kami ini benar-benar berpenampilan 'seadanya'_ Hinata tersenyum.

Izuna mengajak Hinata berjalan-jalan menyusuri distrik itu. melihat-lihat cosplayer, beberapa kali tertawa karena melihat atraksi Izuna yang pura-pura melawan power ranger _bohongan_. Hingga sore tiba. Ketika mereka pulang tiba-tiba Izuna menghentikan langkahnya.

"A..ada apa senpai?"

Izuna menatapnya, "aku ingin kita berfoto."

"A..aku ti-tidak membawa ponsel..."

"Bukan. Bukan memakai ponsel, tapi itu." Izuna menunjuk sesuatu.

"P..PhotoBox?"

Izuna mengangguk lalu menyeret Hinata masuk kedalam.

Ruangan itu sangatlah sempit dengan sebuah kursi didalamnya. Izuna memasukan beberapa koin lalu layar mulai menunjukan angka.

"Yap! Dimulai~ satu, dua..."

"Tu..tunggu senpai di-dimana―"

Ckrek.

"Ahaha~"

"Dima―!"

Ckrek

"Itu―" Izuna menunjuk.

Ckrek

"Eh? bukan―"

Ckrek

Hinata merengut kesal. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal, ia sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan bertanya oleh seonggok kamera yang entah diletakan dimana. Dia hanya ingin bertanya pada Izuna, dimanakah letak kamera tersebut. Tapi alhasilnya... disinilah mereka, didepan sebuah monitor yang siap menampakan hasil jepretan tadi.

"Eh?"

"He?"

Mereka berdua menampilkan raut wajah yang berbeda ketika melihat hasil dilayar moitor. Gambar pertama, menunjukan Hinata dan Izuna yang sama-sama terdiam― seperti gaya didalam foto _id _card. Yang kedua, mata Hinata yang tengah melihat keatas dengan mulut menganga, sementara Izuna eksis dengan gaya victory-nya. Dan semua hasil jepretan lainnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Apalagi untuk pose Hinata yang benar-benar...

"Tak apa. Kalau di edit jadi bagus." Izuna menyarankan, lalu mulai mencari-cari frame yang tepat.

Dalam hati Hinata ingin menangis. Sungguh sangat memalukan melihat tampangnya didalam foto tersebut tidak ada keren-kerennya. Ketika matanya melihat Izuna memilih sebuah frame bergambar burung kecil. Tiba-tiba...

"EHHH?"

Mereka berdua berkata 'eh' secara bersamaan. Sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa lepas. Tentu saja tertawa. Bagaimana tidak, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa dinding dasar photobox tersebut berwarna biru tua― sama seperti baju mereka berdua. Dan itu berarti, ketika mereka bermaksud meng-edit foto― diberi frame, alhasil baju merekapun ter-edit. Saat itu Izuna memilih frame dengan gambar burung kecil.

Yang terjadi adalah seluruh tubuh Izuna dan Hinata hilang, digantikan dengan dua tubuh burung kecil yang kepalanya tergantikan oleh kepala mereka. Sembari tertawa, Hinata memilih frame berwarna merah dengan gambar beruang kecil diujung kanan bawah terlihat ketakutan. Alhasil yang telihat hanyalah kedua kepala mereka, tanpa tubuh, tanpa lengan, pundak.

Mereka tertawa. Tidak menghiraukan beberapa pasangan yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan pasangan-kurang-waras.

Hari itu Hinata merasa senang.

.

.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Bletak

"Aushh," Naruto mengelus kepalanya. "Sakura kau ini kenapa brutal sekali sih?"

"Tidak sopan menertawakan foto seseorang!"

Hinata tersenyum, "_nggak _apa-apa kok. Aku dengan Uchiha-senpai pun tertawa."

Sasuke mengerenyit, "Kalian seperti hantu kepala tanpa badan."

Lalu mereka bertiga pun tertawa bersama-sama, terutama Hinata.

Hinata tahu. Cinta itu terkadang bisa berubah dengan bergulirnya waktu. Sekarang ia tidak perlu lagi takut, karena ia percaya Izuna tidak mungkin memaksa. Izuna hanya ingin menyatakan saja. Masalah Hinata menyukainya atau tidak, Izuna tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Maka dari itu ia merasa nyaman.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/n : terasa dipaksakan? Maaf. Flame? Yasudahlah. Maafkan saya yang mengecewakan anda.


	6. Chapter 6 : Murid Baru

Hohoho apakah sudah ada yang bulukan? Untuk kawan-kawan, saya berterimakasih sekali untuk waktu yang kalian luangkan membaca fict saya (jgn lupa beribadah okay?). tak lelah-lelahnya juga saya berkoar-koar bahwa fict ini hanya Have fun saja, hanya kisah segerombolan anak SMA yang menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya. Tidak hanya terfokus pada romansa tapi juga persahabatan dan humor hueehee (mendadak inget kawan STM)

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Eh? Ehh?! EHH?! © Saitou senichi

Warn? Udah kali ya, saya jadi capek meringatkan readers dari dulu.

Have Fun, Guys!

.

Chapter 6 : Murid baru

.

Entah mengapa pagi kali ini tidak seperti biasanya bagi mereka semua. Sebelum berangkat menuju sekolah banyak sekali kesialan yang menghadang bertubi-tubi kepada Hinata, Sakura bahkan si pirang dan raven. Mulai dari Sasuke yang selalu melakukan aktifitas rutinnya setiap sebelum berangkat―pergi ke toilet.

Awalnya ia masuk dengan raut wajah yang memang selalu datar tanpa ekspresi, dan beberapa detik kemudian keluar dengan raut wajah seperti seorang penderita ambeien akut.

"OKAAA-SAAANNN! SIAPA YANG LUPA MEMNYIRAM TOILETNYA!"

Oh Sasuke, sepertinya dirimu menemukan zonk.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, hari ini ia memutuskan menjadi penganut anti mainstream. Mulai dari bangun subuh-subuh, mengenakan pakaian rapi beserta atribut sekolah yang lengkap―minus untuk blazer dan dasi. Kelakuan hari ini begitu membuat ibunya merangkap guru bahasa di kelasnya, mengerenyit heran.

"Mau ke sekolah bareng Ibu?" Tanyanya sembari menarik kursi dan mendudukinya, dan tanpa berhenti menatap anak semata wayangnya.

Dengan kalem sekalem kalemnya ia menggeleng, "hari ini aku mau naik motor."

"Motor?" alis Ayahnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi, "punya Ayah?"

Ia mengangguk dan segera memakan sarapannya, "sehabis ini aku mau menjemput Sasuke."

Sebenarnya kejadian ini bersamaan dengan waktu rutin Sasuke setiap pagi (baca ulang paragraph awal). Kembali lagi pada Sasuke dengan perasaan badmood yang kini sudah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Ia baru saja mendapat email dari kawan seperjuangannya―Naruto, bahwasanya ia akan menjemput Sasuke, tidak lupa ttd aneh di bawah pesannya yang tertulis '_antimainsetrim_'.

BRUMMMM BRHUMMMM

Sasuke menoleh dan mencari-cari asal suara memukau itu, tidak di pungkiri juga ia sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau otomotif. Namun kedua mata kelamnya tidak menemukan apapunn di ujung jalan itu.

BHRUUUMMM BHRUMMMMM.

Mencebik kesal, ia segera mencari sumber muasal dari suara keren itu. Setidaknya setelah menemukan sumber suara itu, ia akan menegur sekaligus menghilangkan dahaga akan khayalan body motor gede dengan berbagai modif, bagus-bagus ia akan mendapatkan referensi membeli motor idamannya. Namun sayang, terkadang rencana Tuhan berbeda dengan manusia. Dan di sanalah ia, dengan wajah tercengang yang tidak biasa.

"Oh hai Teme, daritadi aku tunggu lho," tampang kalem aneh dari si pirang membuat perutnya bergejolak mual. "Ayo naik, nanti telat," okay, Sasuke tidak bisa menutup rahangnya―terlebih ketika Naruto melemparkan helm, entahlah tidak bisa di sebut helm karena hanya menutupi dari setengah kepala dengan bentuk seperti batok kelapa yang di belah dua lalu diberi ban karet hitam yang berfungsi sebagai penahan benda itu di atas kepala, padanya. Tanpa kaca yang menutup wajah.

BRHUMMM BRHUUUMMM.

Naruto kembali menggas lalu menunjuk tempat kosong itu, "Cepatlah," uh ia hendak membentak lalu pergi, namun jam di ponsel menghentikan rencananya. Untuk kali ini, ia akan membiarkan dirinya memakai helm aneh itu. Ya untuk kali ini saja.

"_Tuhan selalu memberikan apa yang umatnya butuhkan, dan bukan apa yang diinginkan umatnya, Sasuke…" _suara lembut Ibunya terngiang ngiang, dan Sasuke terlalu shock mengingat kalimat itu. Sekarang ia mampu menarik kesimpulan; apa yang dibutuhkan Sasuke bukanlah motor gede dengan helm full face. Akan tetapi motor vespa keluaran tahun 70an yang di beri modif bangku penumpang khusus di samping berbentuk seperti bak mandi berwarna hijau tosca dengan helm super aneh.

BRHUMM BRHUMMMM.

Kemana asalnya suara itu?

"Ayo pegangan! Aku akan mengebut!"

Entahlah… Angin maupun ilalang pun tak tahu…

TEKTREKETEK KETEK TEKTREKETEK KETEK.

Mereka pun pergi membelah kesunyian jalan pagi itu dengan penuh rasa… err tak terdefinisikan.

.

Di persimpangan jalan, baik Sakura yang tengah mengoes sepeda mirip ontel dengan Hinata di belakangnya, mulai menajamkan pendengaran, mencoba menerka-nerka benda apa yang mampu mengeluarkan suara unik tersebut.

Samar-samar terlihat sebuah motor dengan bak aneh disampingnya. Yang membuat mereka berdua tercengang-cengang adalah pengendara motor tersebut, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kawan mereka.

Naruto semakin bersemangat ketika melihat dua kawan perempuannya memperhatikan dengan wajah menganga

'_Ah ya ampun, mereka begitu terpesona padaku~' _batinnya bersorak riang.

Menaikan kecepatan super penuh, Naruto bermaksud menyalip mereka.

"Uwoo," Hinata dengan suara lembutnya memekik, "Sakura, lihat mereka akan menyalip kita!" sepertinya Hinata terbawa adrenalin egoisme pengendara beroda dua.

Sakura kembali menoleh ke belakang, menatap raut wajah Naruto yang menggebu—gebu dengan cengiran khasnya dan Sasuke di sampingnya dengan raut wajah hidup tak mau mati pun segan. Benar-benar dua ekspresi yang saling bertolak belakang.

"Hime, pegangan yang erat!" Sepertinya Sakura pun mulai terbakar adrenalin egoisme pengendara roda dua.

KRINGG KRINNGGG KRINGG KRIINNGG

Ia membunyikan klakson sepedanya, memberi tanda pada pejalan kaki agar minggir.

Disanalah mereka berempat tengah berlomba menjadi yang terdepan.

"HOY SAKURA! KAU AKAN KALAH!" Naruto memprovokasi, pandangannya berkali-kali menatap kedepan lalu ke samping melihat Sakura.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura membentak sembari mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Naruto.

"SAKURA AYO KALAHKAN MEREKA!" Benar yang kalian terka, suara itu berasal dari Hinata yang mulai ikut terprovokasi.

"…" Jangan salahkan Sasuke yang tidak ikut tersulut adrenalin aneh itu, ia terlalu asik melihat rok Hinata yang berkibar-kibar meskipun panjangnya menutup setengah betisnya.

Melupakan beberapa teriakan mencemooh penjalan kaki lainnya.

_Apapun alasannya. Apapun masalahnya. Pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah bersama dengan kawan seperjuangan adalah hal yang menyenangkan._

_Melupakan ujian yang akan datang, melupakan guru galak yang akan menghadang nanti._

_Berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan. Karena Ia sudah menciptakan beberapa manusia yang mampu bersamamu tanpa melihat asal muasalmu._

_Sahabat, masih ingatkah kau?_

.

"Kau harus membelikan kami minuman dingin," ucap Sakura menselonjorkan kakinya yang pegal-pegal.

Hinata mengambil sesuatu di tasnya lalu menoleh ke belakang, "aku membawa air mineral kok," sifat anggun nan pemalu mulai kembali lagi.

Mencebik kesal, "ah sial! Mesin motorku jadi panas."

"…"

Bersyukur mereka selamat sampai tujuan meski tadi harus mendatangi pos keamanan setempat. Semuanya mulai hening ketika suara pintu terbuka terdengar, membawa satu sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi― Tobirama-sensei. Lalu seorang lagi masuk mengikuti langkah Tobirama-sensei, semua wanita―bahkan Naruto memekik pelan, responsive mereka terlalu berlebihan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu."

Mata uniknya terfokus entah pada apa, "Pein," suaranya terdengar tegas tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Hah? Luka?"

"Kecilkan suaramu Naruto."

Lalu hening kembali.

"Silahkan duduk di sebelah Aburame."

Kedua mata Hinata menatap murid baru itu, bahkan tanpa sadar ia memperhatikan cara berpakaiannya yang aneh, kau tahu sekarang masih musim semi, dan normalnya para pelajar lebih mengenakan kemeja dan blazer panjang, meski hanya kemeja putih tapi biasanya'kan panjang―seperti Naruto sekarang.

Tapi ia dengan santainya memakai kemeja satu ukuran lebih besar berlengan pendek sejengkal di atas siku, _'Ah apakah itu tato?' _Hinata bergumam ketika lengan kemejanya tersingkap sedikit karena pergerakannya menarik kursi, bukan gambar, tapi seperti tulisan atau bahkan barcode?

Mengerjap pelan ia kembali memperhatikan celana panjang sedikit kebesaran yang Pein pakai, tertarik pada sebuah gantungan aneh yang terselip di sakunya.

Bahu Hinata ditepuk pelan oleh Sakura, Hinata menoleh.

"Tertarik dengan si Badass?"

"Siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Mendesis pelan, ia mulai berbisik, "itu si Luka."

Hinata kembali memperhatikan murid baru itu yang kini tengah menulis sesuatu, "Pein? Tidak."

"Ah―!"

"Haruno, Hyuuga," Sakura dan Hinata mulai tegang, "tolong perhatikan papan tulis."

"Ba—baik pak."

.

.

Chapter berikutnya :

"Tuh. Tuh lihat!" Sakura menunjuk pada satu sudut yang menampakan eksistensi murid baru itu, "laki—laki badass itu kalau di kantin _nggak_ makan―"

"Ehhh? Masa ke kantin gak makan, manusia macam apa itu?" kejengkelan Naruto benar-benar mencapai titik maksimum, dengan kesal ia melahap bekal buatan ibunya dengan kasar. Sasuke hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

.

.

A/n : kritik saran di terima,


End file.
